Magnetic resonance imaging is an imaging method in which the spins of atomic nuclei of a subject placed in a static magnetic field are magnetically excited with radio frequency (RF) pulses with the Larmor frequency, thereby generating an image from the data of magnetic resonance signals generated, accompanied by the excitation.
Magnetic resonance angiography (MRA) is drawing attention as one type of magnetic resonance imaging. In non-contrast MRA in which imaging is performed infusing a contrast agent, for example, the blood that has flown into a region of interest is selectively imaged by irradiating a labeling pulse to the blood in a labeling region that is set downstream in the blood vessels and, after a given time has passed, acquiring data on the region of interest. In the non-contrast MRA, however, it is difficult to acquire sufficient images in view of the contrast between the imaging of peripheral blood vessels and a background tissue.